


The Cold Gun

by kismet76



Series: Captain Canary ficlets [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismet76/pseuds/kismet76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The team all wants to borrow Snart’s Cold Gun but he only allows Sara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Yo, Snart, can I take a look?”

Jax was smiling at him, pointing at the Cold Gun in its holster.

“Why?” asked Leonard, pulling himself up from his slouching position on the seat of the Waverider.

“I’m just curious about how it works, that’s all.”

“Sorry, no can do,” was the drawled answer.

Jax looked slightly disappointed for a moment, then he shrugged. “It’s not like I want to play with it. I just wanted to take a look at the tech…”

“Don’t worry, Jackson, you’re not the only one who’s been refused,” said Stein, walking towards them. “Apparently, scientific interest in itself is not a sufficient reason for Mr. Snart to let anyone else touch his gun. Mr. Palmer and I both have asked in the past, to no avail.”

“Curiosity killed the cat…” Leonard Said.

“It’s not mere curiosity! We could actually improve it. The battery, for example, could last longer if we changed the material…”

“No, thanks,” Leonard interrupted him, standing up and walking away.

“Why so reluctant, Snart?” asked Kendra to his back.

“My Cold Gun doesn’t need improving, that’s why.”

“Wow, that was cold, even for him,” Jax muttered as soon as Snart had left the deck.

Mick, who had watched the exchange in silence, got to his feet as well. “I wouldn’t ask him again if I were you, kid.”

“Why can’t anyone touch it?  What is it with him and that gun?”

Mick raised his brows. “It’s his.”

 

\---------------------------------

 

Jax was looking for his tools when he wandered to the door of the cargo bay. He stopped mid-stride when he saw Sara standing with her back to the entrance, with the Cold Gun in her hands, pointing at a crate.

For a second he thought of warning her, but then he saw Snart out of the corner of his eye and decided to shut up and step back a little.

Snart apparently hadn’t seen Jax, because he kept moving towards Sara while talking to her. “If you keep it that high, you’re going to miss.”

“At this distance, I couldn’t miss even if I wanted to,” Sara replied with a laugh.

“I know, but if you lower it a bit,” said Snart, getting behind her, “the flux will be steadier. Here, like this,” he added, putting his arms around hers and moving them a little.

Jax couldn’t believe his eyes. Seriously? Was the guy making a move on her using _his gun_?

Sara giggled. “I thought you were jealous of your gun,” she said, leaning back towards him.

“I am, in a way.”

“But I can play with it?” she asked, turning her head towards Leonard’s.

“Oh, _yes_ ,” he drawled. “You are allowed to play with _all_ of my stuff.”

Sara giggled again, pulling back the Cold Gun and actually licking its barrel.

Jax almost gagged. He decided to make himself scarce before they noticed him, or, you know, before he actually had to witness _anything else_.

 

\--------------------------------

 

“Poor Jax!” Sara whispered, trying to contain a laugh.

“He won’t ask to touch my gun again, trust me,” said Leonard, taking the gun from her hands.

“So, what do I get in return for helping you with this little stunt?”

“Oh, we’re not finished yet. There’s still Stein, Kendra, and _Ray_ ,” he said, with an evil little smirk. “Oh, we need to do something special for Ray.”

“Oooh, I have an idea!”

“And what would that be?”

“We need a rope, a bucket of water, and Mick.”

Leonard looked at her, speechless. “Sometimes you scare me.”

She grinned. “Awww! That’s why you love me!”


	2. The Cold Gun 2 - Stein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After scaring off Jax, Snart and Sara go after Stein.

Martin Stein was snoring lightly, and quite happily, on one of the chairs in Rip`s study, when he was awakened by some noise coming from the main deck area.

 

He heard two whispering voices, to be more precise, and some giggling that would have been cute and feminine if Martin hadn`t found it mildly disturbing. One, because the giggling belonged to Sara, and for all her charm, he still thought of her as very dangerous; besides, she didn't really _giggle_ , ever. Two, because she had been giggling at something that _Leonard Snart_ had said.

 

Stein opened one eye, curious about what they were doing, and since they both had their backs to him, he figured that they were oblivious to his presence. Snart was sitting on one of the chairs of the main deck, and Sara looked like she was going to sit in his lap.

 

Martin suddenly swept the rest of the study with his eyes, looking for an escape route. He swallowed when he remembered that the only way out required him to walk across the main deck, right in front of his two teammates.

 

He thought of going back to sleep, or at least of faking it, when Sara, sitting on Leonard`s lap with her back against his chest, pulled out the Cold Gun from its holster.

 

Snart seemed unfazed by that, and actually put his arms around her, helping her maneuvering the gun. Stein could hear the giggling intensify while they whispered, until Sara exclaimed, “Then show me!”

 

Snart chuckled and pulled a cloth out of his pocket - briefly juggling Sara on his legs, much to her amusement, apparently - then he proceeded to start cleaning the barrell of his gun with it.

 

He moved slowly and thoroughly - much more than usual, in Martin's opinion - and the whole thing seemed to slow down all the more after Sara stole the cloth from Snart's hand.

 

"Like that?" she asked Snart, in a sultry voice.

 

Stein rolled his eyes at them and cleared his throat loudly while standing up. He didn't look at them in the eye during his hasty retreat, particularly after, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Snart quickly removing his hands from Sara's front.

 

"Goodnight Miss Lance, Mr. Snart."

 

"Night, professor," the two said at the same time, big smiles on their faces.

 

Stein heard one last giggle just as the door closed behind him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still Kendra and Ray on their list.  
> I have some ideas, but if anyone is struck by inspiration, please let me know in the comments. :)


	3. The Cold Gun 3 - Kendra and Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Kendra and Ray's turn.

Kendra needed to release some tension, so it was either fighting in the training room, hopefully with Sara, or fighting with Ray, and not in the fun way.

She sighed as she approached the room where they all usually trained, massaging the back her neck with one hand, when she heard a distinct moan.

She stopped in her tracks, raising a brow, then she carefully took a couple more steps until she was able to take a peek inside the room.

Snart was standing with his back to the open door, with an arm against the wall in front of him, apparently hovering over someone else… His parka was hiding his other arm, but… Wait, were those Sara`s legs?

Kendra pulled back immediately, turning to the corridor, telling herself that it wasn`t any of her business.

Except that it was, somehow. They were in a common area, for crying out loud, and they should have known better than to leave the door open and risk being seen by anyone.

That had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that it bothered her a little bit that Sara hadn`t told her about Snart.

She was more than ready to walk away when she heard the distinct noise of the Cold Gun being turned on. What was going on? Were they in any trouble? She turned back towards the training room, only to stop once again when she heard Snart's drawl.

"So, what do you think?"

His tone was definitely not bothered, or worried. He seemed amused, if anything. Kendra listened some more, holding her breath.

"I don't know," came Sara's reply, in a husky voice. Did she sound a bit… short of breath? "The vibration is not very strong…"

Kendra gasped in shock and turned towards the main deck, walking as fast as she could.

She would not spar with Sara today, apparently.

 

 

\----

 

"Well, someone needs to talk to them, clearly" was Rip's reaction.

Kendra was massaging her forehead. "I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe it's just a big misunderstanding…"

Rip was shaking his head in exasperation. "I don't think so. You heard Mr. Jackson. Even Professor Stein has had an… encounter!"

"Yes, but we don't know for sure what was going on, maybe it's something perfectly innocent," said Ray.

"And even if it _wasn't_ , it's still not our place to say something. We're all adults on this ship," added Kendra.

Ray seemed to think for a moment, before smiling to both Kendra and Rip  in his own optimistic way. "Perhaps they were just… testing the Cold Gun? In the training room? And you heard some noises that you mistook for something else."

Kendra shook her head, trying to show some sort of agreement. "Yeah, maybe…"

"We are talking about Mr. Snart and Miss Lance here," interjected Rip. "What is the chance that something _innocent_ is actually happening?" Not even Ray would challenge that. "Alright, I'm the Captain, I'll talk to them. They should restrict their… _activities_ to their personal quarters, at the very least."

"No, Rip, wait!" Ray said. "They're our friends, we should give them the benefit of the doubt, shouldn't we? I'll go talk to them."

 

 

\----

 

 

"Gideon, where can I find Leonard and Sara?" 

"They are in Mr. Rory's quarters, Doctor Palmer." 

"Thank you!" 

It took him just a few seconds to get to Mick's room. _Good_ , he thought, _if they're in Mick's room they will definitely be doing normal, innocent things_.  

"Gideon, could you please open the door to Mick's room?" 

"Certainly, Doctor Palmer." 

He stepped into the room and took in the scene. Boy, how he would have regretted volunteering to take Rip's place. 

Leonard, Sara and Mick were all in various states of undress, but while Leonard and Sara were kneeling on the bed and were still mostly covered, Mick was on his back between them, shirtless and with his hands tied above his head.  

Ray blinked a couple of times - his very smart brain struggling to catch up with his eyes. 

Leonard had the nerve to smirk at him while he pointed his Cold Gun to a bucket of water on the floor beside the bed.  "We're gonna need more ice in a moment," he said, "so you should move back a little, Ray, if you don't want to get frostbite." 

Ray realized in that very moment that Sara was running some ice cubes along Mick's torso, while the big man was grinning madly at both her and Leonard. 

Raymond stepped back. One, two, three steps, until he was out of the room and the door closed in front of his face. 

"Ray, are you alright?" asked Kendra, walking towards him from the main deck. "You look pale. Did you find them?" 

He stood, speechless. He swallowed a couple of times before turning towards Kendra with a shocked expression on his face. "You know what? Let Rip talk to them, if he wants. I don't want to touch that gun anymore. Not even for science."


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Snart to pay up.

"So, my reward?" Sara was looking at Leonard with a sparkle of amusement in her eyes.  
"Isn't Ray's horrified face enough for you?"  
"Nah."  
"Ok, then. What do you want?"  
Sara just grins.

\---

Sara ends up wearing the Cold Gun in its holster on her leg for a week.  
She behaves like she owns it, actually polishing it with great care and disassembling it in front of everyone. She might be adding some unnecessary cooing noises directed at the gun, commenting on how elegant she is, and how well she works.  
Everyone is torn between disgust and fascination at the sight, but they also secretely enjoy the look on Snart's face.  
He seems to squirm a little every time he sees Sara handling the Cold Gun, and he turns slightly pink whenever he realizes that one of his teammates is watching his reaction.  
Mick seems to enjoy the hell out of it. He constantly makes bad puns about the whole situation, and Snart glares at him but generally says nothing.  
Jackson walks to Mick right after one of said puns. "Aren't you supposed to take Snart's side in this?" he asks with a smile.  
"Oh, but I am!"  
Jax looks at him with a frown, so Mick explains: "Neither of them are going to sleep a single minute tonight, trust me. He's gonna have a lot of fun!"  
"Oh, so they…"  
"Yeah!" Mick answers with a thwack on his shoulder.  
"But Ray said that you… I mean, you were also…"  
Mick just grinned madly, waggling his eyebrows.  
"Oh, man, I SO didn't need to know that…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sorry, Mick insisted so much in my head that this needed to end this way! :D


End file.
